Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a motor vehicle tire traction device that can be easily enabled and disabled when needed by inserting traction blades into sleeves provided on a traction blade plate that is selectively mounted, either before inclement weather or at the start of the winter season, to a respective motor vehicle wheel hub so that when one or more of the available traction blades are needed to provide vehicle tire traction when stuck on ice, snow and/or soft ground, one or more of the available traction blades are inserted into a corresponding number of traction blade sleeves on one or more traction blade plates mounted on the vehicle's hubs. Once traction is gained the blades can be removed and stored until needed.
Description of the Prior Art
There are other traction devices designed for motor vehicles. While these traction devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a tire traction device comprising a motor vehicle hub-mountable traction-blade plate that can be mounted to a motor vehicle wheel hub indefinitely so that when tire traction is lost on soft ground, mud, snow and icy surfaces, traction can be easily and quickly regained by opening one or more of the traction-blade plate sleeves' quick release tensive clip latch, inserting a corresponding number of traction blades into, then closing the one or more traction-blade plate sleeve latches thereby fixedly attaching the one or more traction blades to the one or more motor vehicle hub traction blade plates until selectively released. Once traction is regained, the blade enabled sleeves can be easily opened by lifting a respective quick release latch, removing the blade, closing the sleeve's quick release tensive clip latch and repeating the process until all the desired blades are removed whereupon the traction blades are stored until needed.
It is further desirable to provide a motor vehicle tire traction device having a traction blade with a shank portion and an angularly extending traction portion having a road engaging surface that can be textured or covered by a frictional material.